Judge Gerry
by Geezworld234
Summary: After Gerry's success in the Cakes and Bakes competition the company who ran it would like Mr and Mrs Standing to be guest judges for their televised bake off. Follow up to Fifteen Minutes of Fame can be read alone if you want.
1. Email Alert

**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

**_This is the follow up to "Fifteen Minutes of Fame" as requested by sdbubbles. I hope you enjoy it!_**

* * *

The Landlord of UCOS' regular haunt rang the last orders bell which cased Gerry Standing to jump out of his seat, collect his empty glass along with Sandra, Jack and Brian's empties for one last drink of the evening.

The team were out celebrating not only a now solved case but also the fact that yet another law suit had been dropped. This time Kenneth Dakins who was the prime suspect in the original investigation into the rape of Georgina Hodgkins tried to sue the Met under the grounds on mistaken evidence. His DNA had been flagged up as being found on the backseat of Georgina's car. With nothing been ever simple it turned out that Mr Dakins wasn't even living in the country at the time of the rape in 1994. Luckily Sandra had somehow persuaded him to drop all charges and once again the Unsolved Crimes and Open Case Squad was safe.

Jack, Brian and Sandra were making chitchat about what had gone on that day all thankful that they still had their jobs when Gerry's phone popped up with an email alert.

"Marie Sinclair" Sandra read as she was nearest to Gerry's phone.

"Isn't that the editor and head judge of Cakes and Bakes Magazine that Gerry entered a few months ago" Brian asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, that's the one, I wonder what she wants" Sandra asked peering over the bar to see if Gerry was on his way back.

"Perhaps she has finally found out that you and Gerry are not married and is asking for the money he won back" Jack teased causing Brian to laugh.

"Oh maybe they have just decided that he wasn't worthy of the prize" Brian chipped in.

"After two and a half months, I highly doubt it but I wonder what that email says" Sandra sighed as always the detective in her wanted to know everything.

She unlocked his phone she had watched him doing it so many times she knew his pass code, Gerry Junior's Birthday. Sandra was just so tempted to open it.

"Sandra, he's on his way back" Jack warned.

"I'll go and help him with the drinks" Brian said not wanting to get involved if she did open the email.

"Gerry, that Marie Sinclair from that competition has emailed you, you haven't entered another one have you? Oh thanks" She said as he passed her the dry white wine she ordered, as always.

"Oh has she, what are you doing checking my emails anyway?" he said handing Jack his bitter and sitting back down.

"I didn't the notification thing just popped up" she protested.

"Yeah, yeah, I better look at what it says before you bite my hand off hadn't I" he said unlocking his phone and opening the message.

"Dear Mr Standing, I hope you and your wife are well. I am writing to ask you if you would be interested in being a judge in our Cakes and Bakes bake off which will be screened on the Food Network next April. Myself and my team were so impressed by the standards you showed when you took part one of our competitions that we would be thrilled if you and Mrs Standing would like to be our guest judges for the televised programme. I look forward to hearing from you so we can discuss your payment for taking part if you are interested. All the best Marie Sinclair, Editor of Cakes and Bakes Limited." Gerry read aloud.

"Well fancy that" Jack exclaimed.

"Nice one Gerry" Brian said.

"What do you think Sandra, shall we do it?"

"What, go on national television as your wife, no chance mate" she said swallowing her wine harder than was needed.

"We already posed as husband and wife for the magazine, why not you know we would be great at this, we've fooled them once and besides it's only on a satellite channel it is hardly the BBC, go on Sandra what do you say?"

"If I say no does that mean you will take me to a fancy restaurant and theatre before proposing to me again" she said remembering what happened last time Gerry was plotting a money making scheme.

"If you will say yes again" he smiled hopefully.

Sandra looked at Jack in hope for an answer; it was fun last time she thought.

Jack nodded at her "I think you should go for it" he said.

"Me too, Esther is always watching those kinds of shows you'd be good at it" came Brian's attempt at persuading her.

"What so I can be made of fool of in front of you lot, no chance" she scoffed.

"Go on Sandra we are getting paid for it, I tell you what you can have of the money" Gerry offered.

"Three quarters of it, after all you got all the prize money last time".

"Fine email that Marie Sinclair woman and tell her we will do it, who knows it might be a laugh" she said getting back to her wine as she could she see the Landlord was ready to lock up for the night.

"Ha ha, you won't regret this Sandra, we make a good team you and I, thank you. I will reply to Marie right away" he said almost downing his beer in one go.

"You better hope that I don't end up regretting this for your sake" she said "Right I am off see you all in the morning, night"

"Good night Sandra" said Jack

"I don't suppose I could get a lift with you only my bike is still broken" Brian cheekily asked

"Night, Jack, go on then Brian just this once, night Gerry"

"Good night my darling" Gerry winked at his once again pretend wife.

"Save that until this food show" she said pointed at him.

"Night everyone, hurry up Brian" she said leaving the building without waiting for Brian. It had been a long couple of days and she was ready for bed.

* * *

_**If you liked it let me know!**_

_**Gee :) x  
**_


	2. Unbale to Sleep

That night Sandra couldn't sleep she was too busy replaying that evenings events how on Earth did manage to by Mrs Standing two times in a row. She couldn't help think that seen as last time it went so well (once the mishaps got out of the way) that this time it would end in disaster. But then again like last time it could be fun.

She reached over for her phone as she thought about texting Gerry. There was no need she had been forwarded the email Gerry received from Marie giving them all the details about the judging competition.

"_Thought you might like a look at this Guv, Not long until your Mrs Standing... again! ;) xx_

_Dear Mr and Standing, _

_Thank you for getting back to me quickly and thank you so much for agreeing to be our guest judges for the televised Cakes and Bakes Bake off, enclosed are all the details you will need for the day of filming on the 28__th__ of November. All your transport costs will be covered, a taxi to the studio and then for your return journey will be arranged for you. _

_Dress Code: No need to worry about what to wear too much as we have our own stylist who can sort you out with an outfit if you wish. If you would like to take advantage of the clothes, hair and makeup stylists (The latter apply to Mrs Standing only) then we can arrange a fitting and trial session two days before filming begins. Please ring 01423 267898 between the hours of 10am and 2pm to book your appointment. _

_Judging Guidelines: The requirements of what to judge the entries are very simple, there are four categories to score an entry out of ten (ten being the highest and zero obviously being the lowest) these are Presentation, Taste, method and Quality of ingredients. For your scores to be accepted you, as a couple must have to agree on the number of points each contestant receives._

_Thank you so much once again for agreeing to be our guest judges once again, if there is anything you need to ask us from no up until the competition do not hesitate to contact us. _

_Kind Regards_

_Marie Sinclair."_

"We must agree on the scores? Great Gerry and I have never been able to agree on anything" she muttered scrolling up and hitting the reply button.

"_Cheers Gerry, sounds like we are in for a good day, if we can pull it off again but that all depends of course if we can agree on the scores for each competitor, if we do it would be the first time we ever agreed on something! I guess it is worth trying if it means a free stylist for the day! ;)_

_See you tomorrow_

_Night xx" _

Sent. After reading the email Sandra felt a bit more excited about the event, it would be a chance to get treated a bit like a celebrity (not that it had ever been her goal in life) mind you, there was one thing she wasn't really looking forward to, having to agree with Gerry, no one wants to watch that she thought, mind you it would make it a bit more convincing that they were 'married'.

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you like it let me know!**_

_**I am actually going on holiday today so If you are reading this story and 'Secrets of War' then I am sorry but I wont be able to upload for about 10 days or so. I promise I will make them worth the wait!  
**_

_**Love Gee :) xx  
**_


	3. Getting in on the Style

**_I am so sorry it has taken me ages since getting back to update, who would have thought real life could get in the way so much?_**

**_I hope it is still okay!_**

* * *

The next day Sandra told the boys to remind her to ring the stylist consultant to book her appointment as it was only about a week until the actual filming for the bake off. Sandra made out she wasn't too bothered about the appointment with the stylist as she didn't want to come across too excited as, after all this was yet another favour she was doing to get Gerry out of another mess.

When she popped upstairs to speak with Strickland about complications to their current case the boys came together to discuss the excitement that was written on their Guv'nor's face.

"It's not like Sandra to be excited at free clothes and make-up, Esther I could understand but not Sandra" Brian commented.

"Course she's excited about it she's a woman, what woman cannot resist a free beauty session" Gerry replied reminiscing about each time his wives and daughters had bled him dry in order to 'beautify' themselves.

"But Sandra's different to most women "Brian hit back.

"Don't let her catch you saying that" Jack said taking his eyes off his computer screen.

"It was a compliment, you know she's, er, different"

Gerry and Jack could not resist laughing at Brian's accurate but potentially to Sandra, offensive comment.

"What joke have I missed this time" came the voice of their boss "You know what if it's rude I don't want to know" she finished as she flung herself in the loveseat so she was facing her boys.

"How did it go" Jack asked.

"Not bad he's a bit pissed off we haven't solved it yet but he knows he's going to have to wait".

Gerry snorted like he always did when the subject of Strickland arose.

"Anyway hadn't you better go and book your appointment with the stylist" Gerry reminded her.

"Oh yeah, I had forgotten about that" The boys all shook their heads knowing just by the way she said this it had been etched on her mind all morning.

She turned towards her office door.

"There's no need for secrecy you can ring them out here" Gerry said.

"There is every need, they will ask me for my dress size and I don't want you lot knowing that" she said as if she was speaking from experience.

"How do you know that" Gerry challenged picking up on her turn of phrase.

"Well they are bound to so they get the right sized clothes in, it doesn't take a genius to work that one out does it"

"It's not like we haven't been to dress fitting with you before and we are married so I'm bound to know your dress size" he tried.

"Brain, do you know what size Esther is" Sandra tried knowing that the boys were up to something.

He looked at Gerry and then at Sandra not knowing whose side to take "Err, yes I do" he smiled.

"Okay what is it you lot are up to" she asked raising her eyebrows.

Gerry and Jack turned to Brian nominating him to speak. Brain shot them an unsatisfied look but did as they asked anyway.

"Well we were thinking that perhaps we could get the day off and come with you".

Sandra rolled her eyes "fine I'll see what they have to say" she said as she pulled out her phone and couldn't help smiling at her team's enthusiasm.

"Oh hello, my name is Sandra Pull-"

"Standing" the boys all whispered loudly to correct her.

"Sandra Standing, and my husband and I are appearing on the Food Network's Cakes and Bakes Bake Off as guest judges and I was wondering if I could book an appointment with the stylists for a trial session before the actual show. Say 2 o'clock? Brilliant, thank you very much" she said winding down the conversation until she noticed Gerry waving his arms frantically as if she had forgotten something. "Oh one more thing, would it be possible if my husband, his father and my older brother come along too, they don't get out much and think that they are in for a chance to meet a few famous people".

There was a long pause. "Brilliant, you have made three old men very happy, thanks a lot, see you then, bye bye".

"His dad?" Jack roared "Not again".

"I never said that was you, did I Jack".

"No but you were thinking it" he sighed.

"Yeah, I was" It was Jack's turn to roll his eyes.

"Well it got you the day off work didn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess so, but I am still not happy about it" he concluded.

"Fine, I can live with that, right you lot Strickland's not going to be this lenient on us forever and if we all want the day off on Tuesday we better get some work done".

"You all go and see Xenia Good without me, I'll stay here" Jack said acting like a child who had just been taking to a toy shop only to be told by his parents that he could not buy anything.

"Oh for God's sake Jack it's only a bit of fun" Sandra said.

"Come along, Daddy" Gerry said heading for the door.

"Right" Jack yelled jumping out of his seat and began chasing Gerry though the door.

"Works every time" Gerry chuckled to himself.

* * *

**_I promise to be quicker next time! Let me know what you think!_**

**_Gee :) x  
_**


	4. Tuesday Morning

_**Now here's a little chapter I wasn't going to write, I was going to skip right on to the afternoon but where's the fun in that?**_

* * *

Tuesday sprung up on the team faster than you can say "you're nicked" or so it appeared to Brian and Jack. For Gerry and Sandra the pre-wedding nerves had already set in despite having already been 'married before'. This time it was more nerve racking, much more nerve racking seen as the show was going out live and the cameras would be on 'Mr and Mrs Standing' for the majority of the show.

Sandra was nervous enough when it was just her, Gerry and four other people so how on earth would she be this time round. At least she could put some of the worry down to the fact it was live TV and she had never been on TV before, well unless you count giving police statements to the news and of course Detective Superintendent Pullman had been mentioned on the news after the 'Chinese job' and the whole dog incident had manifested.

Gerry wasn't worried about pretending that he was married to Sandra again, they had pulled it off so many times and besides that Marie Sinclair came across all snooty and hard to fool but he was convinced it was just an act. What Gerry was primarily worried about was the actual judging of the competition. He would try his best to judge the entries as professionally as possible, after all he was familiar with the format of these shows but he had a feeling Sandra would judge the deserts on the fact they tasted nice. This is what worried Gerry, he always knew it was rare he and Sandra agreed on anything.

Sandra wrapped the pink towel round herself and stepped out of the shower. Being a typical woman when it came to appearance (not that Brian would believe this) she was debating whether to put on make-up and whether to look smart as she didn't want to look like the kind of woman who was only in for the show for the free make-over session. Thinking about it she had absolutely no idea why she was taking part, other than to help Gerry out again.

She almost slipped on the bath mat as the sound of her doorbell made her jump out of her skin and nearly her towel. "Who the hell is that at half past ten" she asked forgetting that it was a Tuesday and not a Saturday.

The person at the door seemed impertinent as searched for her tracksuit. Giving up she decided that she didn't care who was at the door and she didn't care that she was answering it in just a pink fluffy towel.

As she made her way towards the hall she could see through the frosted glass the outline of a man _"Christ it's that creepy postman, I'm sure he has always wanted me to answer to door like this" _she thought as she drew closer to the door.

"Gerry" she said in surprise "the taxi's not picking us up until one what are you doing here"

"Blimey, is this how you dress when there is no one about, I like it"

"Gerry" she said in that school teacher tone.

"Sorry Guv, I was just thinking you know how when you're at the hair dressers or a salon place well you are always asked about your home life"

"Usually Gerry yes, is this going to take long only it's cold outside and as you have already pointed out I am wearing nothing but a towel"

"Well I was just thinking we better make sure we know our back story before you're grilled by the stylists this afternoon"

"We'll isn't the same one as we used last time"

"Yeah I guess but it was months ago what if we can't remember it"

"Gerry for a guy who says he's not worried about this your acting worried, now come in before I die of pneumonia"

"Cheers Guv"

"I don't suppose you would put a pot of coffee on would you while I get dressed, I'm dying of insufficient coffee supply this morning"

"I thought you were dying of pneumonia" he muttered just loud enough for her to hear.

"I heard that".

"You were meant to".

Sandra quickly decided on wearing jeans, boots and black scoop neck top there was no need going over the top if some stylist was going to do that for you she thought.

"You look nice" Gerry said as a throw away comment.

"You could say it like you mean it" Sandra added taking a mug off coffee from the counter before blowing it in an attempt to cool it down.

"So about this back story" Gerry said changing the subject.

"Wait here" she smiled.

Sandra returned a few minutes later clutching an orange and yellow note pad.

"Here" she said hurtling it into Gerry's chest.

"Oi" he winced.

"Oh shut up Gerald and read it"

"What is it" he asked.

"The back story, I made a note of it the first time round as I had a feeling I would forget it"

"Good idea" he said flicking through the book.

"I thought so too, full of them I am" she giggled slightly.

"So it's all covered then"

"Yes Gerry it is all covered now do you fancy taking your lovely wife into town for a spot of shopping and an early lunch before her appointment with the stylist" she said in that silly little voice she reserved for Gerry when she wanted something or to wind him up. Naturally it worked as her eyes widened he knew he couldn't resist.

"Fine, but only lunch is on me" he said finally.

"That's what you think, come along, old man" she teased helping Gerry up from the sofa as he didn't seem able to do it by himself.

"Oi, I am in my prime thank you very much"

"Whatever" she said reaching for her winter coat.

* * *

_**Hope it was okay, let me know what you think! :) Gee x**_


	5. Tuesday Afternoon

The taxi arrived at one pm sharp outside Sandra's place, unfortunately Jack was not there at one pm sharp, he was still upset about being portrayed as the dad of the group, which technically was his unallocated role at UCOS.

"Taxi's here" Brian shouted upstairs to Sandra who was still pondering over what to wear.

"Yeah but Jack isn't" Gerry said stating the obvious "Sandra you look fine as you are, hurry up"

"Will somebody ring Jack, tell him to bloody well hurry up" Sandra shouted back down.

"I'll go and ask the taxi driver to hang on a moment" Brian said judging by the blaring horn sound that was coming from outside.

"No need he 'ere" Gerry said noticing Jack car pull into Sandra's drive apprehensively "Sandra hurry up"

"I'm coming" she yelled appearing in the living room.

"But look the same as you did before we had lunch"

"I know, I thought I had something else, but I don't".

"But what's the point when you're getting a makeover" Brian asked still not completely understanding.

"I've tried asking her that"

"Oh you two shut up and go and Mr Grumpy so we can leave already"

On the way to the studio they were quiet, well Jack was anyway.

"I'm sure he will cheer up when he sees Anthea Turner and other television personalities" Gerry said to Brian getting fed up of Jack's sulky mood.

"Do I look like the sort of man that is impressed with reality TV idiots" he snapped.

"But those gorgeous female stars are bound to turn your head, Jack mate; I know they will turn mine". Gerry said trying his best to cheer his friend up.

"You know me Gerry a one woman man"

"And might I add we are 'married', Gerald" Sandra added holding up her hand to show him the wedding band he gave her the first time they had done this.

"Oh so you found it then, and don't give me the third degree, just wait until some good looking bloke such as John Barrowman turns your head then whose going to be forgetting we are married" Gerry responded.

"One John Barrowman is more of a woman than I am and two this stupid stunt is in your favour not mine"

"Save this argument for the producers, we are here" Jack finally said sounding more enthusiastic now.

Sandra led her boys to reception. "Hello, my name is Sandra Standing and I have an appointment with the stylist"

"Nice to meet you Mrs Standing, yes that's right at Two o'clock if you would all like to wait here Lucy our executive stylist will be here in a minute to pick you up.

"Thank you".

Moments later and Lucy, a tall black haired woman who looked to be only in her early twenties appeared.

"Mr and Mrs Standing hello, I am Lucy your executive stylist for today and then for the actual show, now today the plan is to trail out some outfits for both of you and then some hair styles and makeup for you Mrs Standing ahead of Thursday's live show so if you would all like to follow me"

She said shaking everyone's hands before marching up the corridor not noticing her clients were struggling to keep up with her pace.

"So who is part of your entourage then" she asked referring to Jack and Brian.

"Well this is Brian my older brother" Sandra said.

"How do you do" Brian said smiling.

"And this is Jack, my father-in-law"

Jack just nodded his head.

They arrived at another long corridor with was clearly where all the star's dressing rooms were.

"Right Mr Standing, Mr Standing and Brian if you would like to Knock on the door of room 7 Melissa will look after you, Mrs Standing your with me" Lucy said other enthusiastically.

"See you later darling" Gerry called "Have fun" he added blowing her a kiss.

"Er, bye dear" she said not sounding too sincere but it was the best thing she could come up with.

Gerry's fitting lasted a few minutes tops, the first Prada suit he came to was the one he had to wear on live telly. With Gerry sorted the boys went to the pub and two hours later came back expecting Sandra to be ready.

"How long has she been in there now" Brian moaned.

"About four hours" Gerry sighed.

"Why on Earth did I agree to come to this fitting thing" was Jack's contribution to the whinging conversation.

Just as the boys were about to give up and retire to the pub for good Lucy popped her head through the door.

"Mr Standing do you want to see your wife's complete makeover"

"Yes please, can my dad and Brian come too" he asked eager to wind Jack up one last time.

"Yes of course" she smiled "this way".

They walked into the walk-in wardrobe where Sandra was stood in front of the full length mirror.

Her hair was styled in a high but classy beehive and she was wearing a red satin dress with a smart collar and V-neck cut just tight enough to see the outline of her perfect figure with black kitten-heeled shoes to finish the outfit off.

"Sandra you look amazing" Gerry said only then looking up to her face to notice how her fantastically bright blue eyes were set off by the smoky purple eye shadow.

"When we go on air no one will be interested in the food side of it, only you"

"Thank you, Gerry" she said smiling as this was the most genuine compliment he had ever given her and it meant a lot "How did your fitting go"

"Good, yeah, got a nice suit, it's Prada" he said

"You look more than wonderful Sandra" Jack said as he had already spent several hours with Gerry bagging on about this suit.

"You do" Brian added.

"Thanks guys and thank you Lucy and your wonderful team"

"Not at all Mrs Standing, see you Thursday, safe journey home".

"Thank you very much, see you Thursday" she said heading back to the cubicle to put the clothes she arrived in back on "Oh were should I leave this beautiful dress".

"Just leave it hug up in there, I will but it away for you when you are finished".

All four of them piled back in to the taxi "See Jack that wasn't bad at all" Sandra said referring the whole pretending to be Gerry's dad again like they did when they went undercover in investigate the care home case.

"No it wasn't"

"See, I told you it was just a bit of fun, Lucy wanted to know if you boys wanted tickets to see the live show" Sandra said.

"I think I would rather watch at home thanks if it's all the same I can't abide those crowds" Jack replied.

"No worries, how about you Brian"

"Could you get Esther a ticket"

"I don't see why not" Gerry butted in.

"Count me in then" Brian smiled.

"Brilliant, I am rather looking forward to this now" Sandra said not sure if she was fooling herself.

* * *

_**Hope it was okay! :) Gee x**_


	6. No Turning Back Now

That Friday the same taxi driver picked Sandra and Gerry up from Sandra's place once again only they were now saying that this is where they lived as their old home was smaller. Of course they only thought of this cover story after Sandra's session with the stylist when Brian reminded them that last time they claimed to be living in Gerry's bachelor pad.

Sandra's heart skipped a beat when she heard the taxi's horn. She may have thought she had been nervous before but that was nothing compared with what she was feeling now.

"Gerry, can you just say that I am ill" she said staying firmly on the sofa "I'm not sure about this now"

"Come on Sandra, it will be a laugh, what about that beautiful dress they chose for you, we can't them down" he said taking her hand and almost dislocating it from her shoulder as he pulled her up.

"Fine but if this goes pear shaped, you are to blame"

"Aren't I always to blame" he said winking at her, knowing that he would get that dazzling smile of hers in return.

"But of course" she replied "are we doing this or not that poor taxi driver is waiting" she said this time taking his hand and leading him, out the door.

They scrambled into the back of the black cab and buckled their belts.

"You nervous" Gerry asked already knowing the answer.

Sandra shot him a look to tell him that did not need answering.

"Don't worry they suss us out, they didn't before" he said squeezing her thigh.

"It's not just that I'm worried about, Gerry its live TV for Christ's sake anything could happen"

"But that is all part of the fun, Sandra"

She scoffed "It might be to you but personally I don't want to be made a fool off" she said gulping as they pulled up into the studio drop off park.

"Here we are" the taxi driver said enthusiastically, Mr and Mrs Standing break a leg"

"Yeah, I probably will tripping up on live TV" Sandra muttered to Gerry.

He laughed, thanked the taxi driver and helped Sandra out of the cab.

Lucy the stylist they had met during the fitting session greeted them at reception.

"Mr and Mrs Standing nice to see you again, I am afraid one of our hosts for this afternoon's show Freddie Harper is running a bit late, his daughter has just gone into labour so unfortunately we would be able to do a full run through before the show. What is going to happen is Mrs Standing we will take you to get your hair and makeup done and them the producer will briefly run through what is going to happen today, after that you will be taken to your changing room and the producer will knock on your door ten minutes before we go on air. Then you will be taken by the stage manager to the wings. Any questions?" Lucy smiled a very cheesy grin, because she said a lot of important information very quickly neither Sandra nor Gerry really grasped everything.

Because they were 'married' the crew allocated Gerry and Sandra with a large dressing room the pair was to share.

"Gerry turn around I don't want you to see me undress" she said taking that exquisite dress off its hanger.

"But I do" he grinned.

"If you don't turn around now there will be no chance of you ever being on the telly, well only on the ten o'clock news when they report you were murdered to death with a coat hanger" she smirked.

"Fine I will turn around and close my eyes, satisfied"

"Go on then"

She watched him turn to face the opposite direction before taking off her top.

Moments later Gerry was poked in the ribs "Gerry will you please zip me up" she said in a child like voice.

"So now you want me to see the back of your bra strap" he teased.

"Ha ha, Gerry just do this"

"But of course my darling" he said sweeping her hair over her shoulder so he could zip her dress up.

There was a knock on the door "On air in ten" the producer called.

Sandra's heart fluttered "No turning back now".

* * *

_**Hope it was alright, feel free to let me know what you thought, Gee :) xx**_


	7. Lights, Camera, Action!

_**Sorry once again I haven't updated in a while, real ife got in the way again, I really enjoyed wrting this chapter so I hope ypu enjoy reading it too! :)**_

* * *

The next ten minutes dragged for Gerry, he was keen to show off his 'wife' to the studio audience and the people who would be watching live from their living rooms.

The next ten minutes were hazy for Sandra, she felt herself catch her stomach in her mouth as her hands shook uncontrollably. What if she slipped up on live television, she could picture it now, one tiny disagreement with Gerry over a contestant's scoring and bam, she would let slip she was only pretending to be his wife as he had pushed her into a corner after the last time he was strapped for cash.

"Okay, the contestants are being introduced now and then it will be your turn to be introduced Mr and Mrs Standing, good luck". The producer smiled.

"Thanks" they both whispered, afraid they would be heard onstage.

Gerry looked down and caught a glimpse of Sandra's shaking arm. He took her by the hand and smiled. She took his token of affection as some reassurance that this would be okay as she squeezed he hand back and sweetly smiled.

"Please welcome our guest hosts for the evening, joint champion of the "Cakes and Bakes" magazine competition Gerry Standing and his beautiful wife Sandra" the over the top, extremely happy male presenter called out.

"There's your cue" the producer whispered pushing the pair on.

Sandra felt her legs melt into jelly. The muscles in her thighs had been made redundant by her brain which clearly did not want her to do this.

Gerry saw that Sandra was glued to the floor so he continued to squeeze her hand tight and lead her on, both plastering huge false smiles across her face.

The contrast of a darkened studio and blinding yellow lights from the ceiling made them both feel about 6 inches tall.

"Welcome Mr and Mrs Standing, it is a pleasure to have you here" The young blonde female presenter who neither Sandra or Gerry recognised read off the autocue occasionally looking in their direction.

"So the big question of course today is what you both are looking for when it comes to judging our contestants cakes and bakes and the rest of the day" Freddie Harper asked, he was the older well established presenter who hosted all the top programmes when Sandra was growing up and a guy who's life (according to the tabloids at least) somewhat had inspired Gerry's.

Sandra found herself speaking "Well Freddie what I am really hoping for out of today is that Gerry and I can agree on something for once as well as enjoying the fine products that I am sure our contestants will produce". The studio audience and the presenters laughed maybe a little too much at Sandra's 'joke' in the split second that felt for a lifetime Sandra scanned the room for Brian, she found him sat near enough in the middle of the studio, she could always spot Brian in a sea of people.

"And what about you Gerry, what are you hoping to get out of today".

"Well Freddie, as you know being a fine lover of food myself I want to see something that looks good, smells good and tastes exquisite" he said confidently not phased at all by the set up that was live television.

"Brilliant, right shall we get on with it then, contestants for the first round your task is to make a summer pudding, you will have 20 minutes overall to do this your time starts now" The female presenter Ruth Young said pressing a button on her remote control which activated a loud klaxon sound and an image of a clock appeared on the LED screen behind the contestants work stations.

"While our contestants prepare their summer puddings let's get to know our judges a little bit more" Ruth's co-host took over.

"Let's not" Sandra thought to herself anxious that she would give the game away.

"So Gerry how did you and Sandra meet" Freddie's interrogation began.

"Err well we were introduced at a party 8 years ago now, by our mutual friend and now colleague Jack Halford" Gerry began desperately trying to remember the script he and Sandra came up months ago for the magazine competition.

"Yes that's right you work together at UCOS don't you, tell me Sandra what is it like working with your husband" Ruth took over.

Sandra didn't know what it was but those two words 'work' and 'UCOS' at the immediate moment those two words were said Sandra was certain she pinpointed Strickland out of the audience. Convincing herself she was paranoid she sharply she turned away from the audience and faced Gerry and the presenters. Thinking on her feet she repeated what she recalled saying for the magazine article "Well I wouldn't do it if I knew we were going to bicker all the time, yes we have our disagreements now and again but we make it work, I suppose it helps having two of your closest friends Jack who I mentioned earlier and Brian, Brian Lane who is in the audience working with us".

"They attended your wedding didn't they" Freddie asked, directing this question to Gerry.

"Yes, of course there was no way we could get married and not invite them, they are family to us" Sandra could not have answered this question better herself.

"We managed to have a little chat with your good friend Brian just before we went on air, he told us I don't know a couple more suited than Sandra and Gerry when I first heard they got together I never thought it would have lasted but I take that back, they are perfect for each other such wonderful people". Sandra found herself 'ah-ing' along with the audience to Brian's web of lies.

"He even gave us this lovely photo of the happy couple outside Westminster Bridge" Freddie said regain the driving seat. Sandra and Gerry looked at each other in disbelief they thought they had seen the last of that photo and the palaver it took just getting the dam thing taken.

Embarrassed Sandra looked underneath the stage to see the crew; in the middle was the director and producer making the classic gesture of winding their hands round in a circle to say 'wrap it up'.

"Join us after the break when we will catch up with our contestants who have just this commercial break to add the finishing touches to their summer puddings as well as the all-important scores, don't go away" both presenters chorused together.

Suddenly the organisation seized while everyone took a short break. Sandra left the studio to get a glass of water, nothing could have prepared her for what was about to happen.

Discarding her plastic cup into the bin by the water cooler Sandra heard a familiar voice creep up on her.

"So you and Gerry eh, Sandra".

She hadn't been paranoid it really was Strickland. She froze, automatically spitting out the word "Sir" just like she did whenever she had received a telling off from him at work.

"Yes when were you going to tell us" came another all too familiar voice.

Sandra's heart once again leapt up into her mouth.

"Mum?"

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed it, as always I would love to hear what you thought of it. Lots of love Gee :) x**_


	8. What a Carry On

_**Now here is something I had orginally planned to include in 'Fifteen Minutes of Fame' but cut it at the last minute as I didnt think it was right, I am so glad I did as I think it goes better in this story! Hope you think so to!**_

* * *

"Well I was the last time I checked" Grace uttered sarcastically.

Sandra's jaw was locked in that stereotypically gaping position people are portrayed as having when they are shocked.

"Is it true" Strickland sternly shouted.

"Is what true" she managed to say, it was a stupid thing to say she thought as she knew he was referring to her and Gerry.

"You and Gerry" he said without feeling.

Sandra looked at her mother and then back at Strickland knowing that there wasn't much time before she would be called back and expected judge the entries with her 'husband'.

"Well is it" Grace asked having a more open mind than Strickland she had learnt over the years Sandra was unpredictable.

"What are you both doing here, Christ you haven't come together have you" Sandra said changing her tone of voice half way through her sentence from anger to desperation.

"Well my sister-in-law happens to be a shareholder in the Food Network Channel and it's corporation and she had a spare ticket as my brother is away in San Francisco on business so I offered to keep her company and I am glad I did as if I didn't god knows how far you would have gone before UCOS' reputation was completely destroyed".

Sandra happened to think that Strickland had gone a little over the top as it was nothing to do with work and it didn't really jeopardise the team.

"I think that is a bit unfair, Sir" she was angry but she could never not address him in the correct and polite manner.

"Do you really think after this the Met will take you seriously, I mean I can believe Gerry would pull a stunt like this but to drag you into it Sandra, really, if there is any rumour or truth for that matter about you having a relationship with Gerry Standing it will not be taken to kindly".

"What exactly is wrong if Gerry Standing and I are in a relationship, I happen to see Gerry as a honest decent man and to be honest it has very little to do with you or the Met, Sir" this time the 'Sir' was not polite but sarcastic.

"Well really Sandra you and that jack the lad, he's good for you Sandra he will break your heart, if he hasn't already I always thought you were more suited to Robert here". Grace said not beating about the bush. As she said this Strickland was nodding until the latter part when he began looking at Grace in embarrassment. To Sandra it looked as if they had scripted and rehearsed Grace's little line, she always knew her boss had more than a thing for her.

"Fine, if you must know Gerry and I are not married and we are not in a relationship, the reason we are here is because I happened to suggest it after Gerry was having money trouble we posed as husband and wife to make his chances of winning the stupid thing better, which we shouldn't have done, yes, but it did no harm" she said careful not to raise her voice in case anyone overheard.

"Too right, Sandra you are a Detective Superintendent you should know from first-hand experience that this sort of lying can get you into trouble" Strickland said invading her personal space.

"On air in one and a half minutes please can I ask everyone to resume their original positions" the tannoy cried out drowning out Sandra's words.

She began to walk back towards the stage shaking this time not with nerves but adrenaline. Sandra turned her head towards her mother and her boss "It's a bit too late for that now".

Gerry greeted her on the edge of the stage she nearly walked into him as she emerged from the wings to busy thinking about what Strickland had said rather than where she was going.

"Watch it" Gerry yelled causing her to holt.

"Sorry Gerry I was miles away" she admitted.

The pair walked to where they had been standing before the break and before Sandra's confrontation.

"Okay back on air in three, two…"

"Strickland and my mum are here, they've rumbled us"

"One, Action!"

Gerry turned pale.

Somehow they made it through without seeming angry or slipping up even more than they already did. It was easy for the first few minutes as they were locked away in a sound proof booth and blindfolded as the contestants showed off their finished products. Seen as the booth was sound proof they were able to chat somewhat.

"What the hell are they doing here" Gerry said in the lowest tone possible.

"Well Strickland says his sister-in-law is a shareholder in the television company and she got a free ticket for the show, as for my mother Christ knows"

Gerry began to chuckle "You don't think old Stwickers and your mum are, you know" he teased.

"God no well I hope not, why ever they are here it only means one thing for definite we are in a lot of trouble"

"Aren't we always" Gerry scoffed.

"True" she agreed.

"Still it's been worth it if it meant getting to marry you again"

"Ah thanks Gerry, I suppose it has being fun marrying you again"

When they were released from the booth they both noticed Grace and Strickland and everything time their eyes were on the audience they and the blonde sat the other side of Strickland were the only people they saw.

To try and keep up the marriage thing for the sake of two audience members they overcompensated with the bickering and making hard to agree on the scores as Esther whispered to Brian.

By the next break Gerry and Sandra realised that two and quickly whispered tactics before being interrupted buy Lucy, the stylist.

"Did you like your surprise, Mrs Standing"

"What surprise"

"Getting hold of a ticket for your mother, you said in the stylist sessions she loved these kind of shows and I am sure you must have felt bad having to decide on whether to give the free tickets you and Gerry were allocated so I pulled a few strings and got your mother one too"

Lucy smiled, convinced her good deed would have made her client happy.

"Thanks" Sandra smiled unconvincingly.

As soon as the stylist walked away Sandra turned to Gerry and said "Strickland can't fire us for this, can he"

"Nah, at least I hope not Gerry said".

For the final part of the show Gerry and Sandra agreed to try and forget (or at least put off thinking) about the wrath of Strickland and Grace, Sandra was still unsure which one was worse.

Surprisingly they somehow managed fixing their gaze on Brian instead who was completely oblivious to the worries his friends had.

"And Cut" yelled the producer as the filing cull was ordered Sandra, Gerry the producers and the contestants (with the lucky winner taking centre stage) as broke away from their pose.

"Thank you very much everybody you are free to leave the stage and return to the changing rooms, brilliant broadcast well done" the director beamed.

Sandra mentally glued her heels to the floor again knowing what would be waiting for her at the other side of the studio.

"Come on Sandra we have to face them sometime and besides we have done nothing he can punish us for" he said dragging her away by the elbow.

"True, Gerry you will take the blame if he does punish us won't you"

Gerry laughed "Unbelievable".

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you thought! :) love Gee xx**_


	9. Care to Explain?

_**Sorry once again for the delay in updates I have been so busy moving and peparing for uni life I hope you enjoy the final chapter of this little fic! :)**_

* * *

Just as they expected Strickland and Grace were waiting outside their dressing room along with a happy looking Brian and Esther.

"Well done, you were fantastic" Brain said putting his thumbs up and grinning as wide as the Cheshire Cat in Alice in Wonderland.

"Yes, you were most convincing as a couple" Esther Lane added.

Clearly Strickland and Grace did not agree as they just glared from Brian to Sandra to Gerry.

"Care to explain in more detail what exactly you are doing here" their DAC said sternly.

"No, it's out of office hours and nothing to do with you, sir" Sandra bluntly responded.

"It's okay" Gerry said putting his hands on Sandra's shoulders for a millisecond before instantly removing them once he had received 'the look of death' by Grace. "Look it is all my doing, I dragged Sandra into this little scheme as I was strapped for cash, she didn't really have much of an option as I forced her into a corner, blame me not her, I am sorry sir".

For a while nobody said anything.

"Thank you for your honesty Gerry but you do realise that you could have jeopardised the unit as a whole."

Gerry didn't really see it at all but he knew it was a rhetorical question "Yes I do sir, I am sorry".

"Good then let that be a lesson to you all, we will say no more about this" Strickland said slowly turning his back on them.

"Thank you Sir" Sandra uttered in an almost apologetic tone of voice.

"Yeah, cheers Sir" Gerry said upbeat for once in his life he could not be bothered to let the likes of Robert Strickland wind him up.

"Mother, wait here and I will give you a lift home" Sandra said thinking it might be for the best if she tried and made amends with her mum.

"It's quite alright Sandra, the kind people here have arranged to take me home, speak to you soon" her mother said coldly as she knew as much as her daughter may try a make an effort it never felt sincere.

Now there was just the four of them left standing outside the dressing room marked "Mr and Mrs Standing".

"Thank you so much for inviting us, it's been nice for Brian to take me out for once" Esther said kissing the 'couple' on the cheeks.

"Not at all thank you for coming" Gerry said returning the gesture to Esther and shaking Brian's hand.

It didn't take Gerry and Sandra long to get changed back into their own clothing, though Sandra was made up when she was told that she could keep the dress if she wanted to. This time her and Gerry were not bickering and Gerry automatically turned round when Sandra changed out of her dress, she put it down to being a long day.

"Gerry, thank you" she said pulling her coat over her right arm.

"What for"

"What you said to Strickland, and being a great pretend husband again".

Gerry smiled, he knew she had enjoyed herself but had a feeling that if he was to confront her on this that she would deny it. After thinking hard about what to say in reply to it he came up with the perfect response; "Well seen as things happen in threes I think the next time we get married will have to be the real one" he winked at her after saying this.

Sandra giggled though she wasn't sure if he was joking or actually proposing again, she assumed it wasn't the latter; "Well if that is the case it will take more than a West End show, fine dining and a stint on live television to make me say yes." She winked back.

Their giggles where interrupted by Lucy knocking on the door before entering.

"Sorry to bother you Mr and Mrs Standing the producer asked me to give you a copy of today's show" she said sweetly handing the DVD to Gerry.

"Thank you very much" he said smiling.

"Not at all, thank you so much for coming on the show, it was lovely to meet you both"

"You too, thank you for everything" Sandra added waving her off as they all left the room.

Being the gentleman Gerry claimed he was he opened the door of the black London cab for Sandra. "What do you say we get in get a nice bottle of wine some popcorn and watch it back" he asked clambering in the taxi after Sandra.

"Oh Gerry I hate watching myself, no"

"Come on Sandra it will be a laugh" he pleaded.

"Fine, fine as long as we get salted popcorn" she bartered.

"I didn't think you were the sweet kind anyway" he joked before receiving a hard slap to his upper arm.

* * *

_**THE END!**_

_**Thank you so much for waiting for me to get this story finished and thank you so much for your reviews they mean a lot! **_

_**Lots of love Gee :) xxx**_


End file.
